Tie My Heart In Knots
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Hey guys I'm not dead!  So Raven sees Beastboy sitting on the beach at Titans Tower and Finds something out about him that she didn't know.  Story better than description  RxR  and please...  No Flames!


**Hey guys!**

**Spidey here!**

**Currently I haven't been able to post anything because out of some weird event of circumstance my internet has been down=/**

**But hopefully it shall be back and running=D**

**Anyways Disclaimer: (Deep Breath) I don't own Teen Titans or Treasure Planet or the Song I'm Still Here by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Woo! That's sure a typeful! Haha!**

**Get it?**

…**.**

**Ok so on with the story…**

**ENJOY!**

****

It was a peaceful sunny afternoon for the Titans.

Starfire and Robin were having a 'glorious' pic-of the nicks- on top of Titans Tower.

Cyborg was in the garage working on his baby,

And Beastboy sat on the shore smiling happily as he worked on something with his hands and bobbed his head to the music blasting out of one of the little purple ear-buds attached to one of his pointy elven ears.

**Meanwhile…in the tower…..**

Raven was reading silently in the common room, basking in the sunlight streaming through the bay window she sat perched beside.

Yet, as comfy and tranquil as the empath seemed, her mind was anything but.

Sighing as she once again lost her spot in the book; the empath uncharacteristically tossed her book beside her window seat and leaned her head against the cool glass

'_What's wrong with me?' _a voice in her head giggled at the girl's question.

'_Come on Rae-Rae you know why you're having trouble concentrating.' _the voice answered,

'_Affection? What do you want?'_ The young half-demon sighed.

'_It's not about what I want but what you want Ravie.' _The emotion giggled.

Raven quirked her eyebrow

'_Since when have you started speaking in riddles? You sound more like knowledge then affection.'_

Affection only giggled once again in response as a gravelly monotone voice entered the conversation.

'_Sound like me she may, but she's right. It's not about what we want it's about what you want and what you want is right in front of you.' _Knowledge stated, pushing up her glasses.

'_What do you mean right in front of me?'_

Brave rolled her eyes

'_Look out the window!'_

Sighing but ultimately heeding her emotion's request Raven looked out the window.

'_I don't know what good this is supposed to do, seriously. What good will looking through a window-'_her thoughts froze as she caught sight of the resident changeling sitting on the rocks below.

The sorceress felt her heart speed up as she gazed at him.

'_I think she's starting to get the idea.'_ Affection smirked along with Brave.

'_He is rather dreamy huh? I'd like to make him OUR beast.' _Brave laughed boisterously.

Raven blushed,

'_Shut up.' _She growled.

Another emotion joined the ever growing conversation.

'_You never denied either claim Rave.' _Happy giggled

Sighing, the empath looked back at the boy sitting on the shore of Titans Tower.

'_Ok, so I like Beastboy. What do you want me to do about it? Every time I show even an ounce of a smile my powers-'_

'_You have had perfect control of your powers for a long time now Raven,' _Knowledge stated, cutting her off. '_You're just scared.'_

Raven sighed again as her head slumped against the window.

'_Ok, you're right I am scared…what if he doesn't like me?' _she asked despairingly.

'_Raven, you'll never know if you don't try."_ Knowledge spoke soothingly.

'_And besides-'_Affection spoke up. '_Would he really keep coming back after receiving bodily harm from trying to make us smile if he __didn't__ like us?'_

Raven laughed a little at her emotion's words and taking a deep breath to steel her nerves- teleported down to the rocky shore

**-Back on the shore-**

Beastboy hummed quietly as his nimble fingers worked through the knots he had been tying. His pants were rolled up and his legs rested in the waters below, being caressed by the tides as he peacefully worked.

It was a well-kept secret of the boy's that every afternoon or so he would come down to the beach and tie knots of all kinds or gather up sea shells of all sorts to be weaved into bracelets or necklaces.

Just as he was getting lost in his activities however, he detected the unmistakable scent of lavender, herbal tea, and the faintest traces of wood smoke.

'_Raven' _the changeling smiled, turning around.

"Hey Rae" the elven prankster greeted the empath as she took a seat beside him.

She nodded, looking down at the boy's hands to find a complex display of knots being interwoven on a lavender colored cord.

"What are you working on?" she asked curiously as the boy looked down at his lap and smiled.

"Oh! Just making a sailing knot bracelet!" he told her as he began forming a second layer of knots.

The empath tilted her head,

"A…..sailing knot bracelet?" she repeated, to which the boy nodded never taking his eyes off his work.

"Yep! So fishermen use this knot for their rigging and doo-hickies yeah?" he asked the half-demon causing her to nod in response.

"So because the fishermen and sailors were always gone out at sea, their wives would be worried about their husbands and stuff. So what the fisherman's wives would do was weave together bracelets using the Turk Head Knot or the Sailor Knot to bring them luck and safety. Hoping they would stay as strong and safe as the knots they wove." Beastboy explained as he finished his short tale, all the while diligently continuing his knot tying. **(A/N: I don't know if that's even really true, but for the story's sake I wanted the bracelet to have a backstory.)**

"Wow Beastboy, I didn't know you were so smart." The empath teased, "Now if only we can get you to start using that brain more often…."

The changeling laughed as he smiled at the girl.

"Nah, I'm not smart Rae." He chuckled as he looked down at his lap again, a soft smile still in place.

"I'm just wise with my hands."

Raven nodded as she sat back on her hands and looked out at the sun dipping into the horizon.

They sat in silence-Raven staring out at sea and Beastboy working on his bracelet.- Both just enjoying each other's company.

Finally Raven spoke.

"Beastboy?"

The teen looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?"

The girl blushed and looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers.

"Do you think….you could show me how to make one?" she asked timidly.

The boy's smile widened at her request as he nodded, causing the half-demon to give a small smile as well.

"Sure Rae."

Reaching into his pocket, Beastboy pulled out another cord of rope- this one white- and handed it to the young sorceress.

Staring at the piece of rope wordlessly Raven looked back over to the changeling.

"Now what?"

Laughing; Beastboy moved over to sit beside her and handed her a cylindrical canister and a piece of tape.

"Tape one end of the rope onto the can and wrap it around so it forms an 'X'." he informed her.

Following his instructions, the empath did as told and waited for further directions.

"Now loop it under the left strand pull it over and then tug it under the right."

Doing as said Raven noticed a small knot forming and smiled.

Smiling as well, Beastboy continued.

"Ok, now pull the right cord underneath the left cord so it makes an eye and pull the strand under the side closest and have it resting on top of the other."

Trying but failing the empath glared at the piece of rope making the jade-skinned prankster chuckle.

"Not like that Rae, here let me show you."

He moved closer to the empath and looped his arms around her waist-causing her to blush.

"Beastboy what are you-"

"Shhh, S'Okay Rae, I'm just showing you how to tie it." He spoke softly causing shivers to travel down her spine.

Taking the girl's hands into his own; Beastboy corrected her knot and afterwards pulled away blushing slightly and continued making his bracelet.

Raven frowned-disappointed at the loss of warmth- and with a new determination; went back to knot-tying. Hoping to impress the object of her affection

They sat in silence as they worked, until Beastboy looked over and smiled.

"Hey Raven"

Looking up Raven saw the changeling smiling at her and holding out one of his purple ear buds.

"Want one?"

Rolling her eyes but taking one anyway, Raven carefully placed it in her ear and continued making her bracelet.

_I am a question to the world_

_Not an answer of the earth_

_Or a moment,_

_That's held, in your arms._

Looking up, startled by the lyrics. Raven looked over to the boy who now had a little pocket knife out and was whittling **(A/N I've always wanted to use that word in a sentence! Haha!) **Something in his hands

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway_

_You don't know me_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

"Hey Beastboy"

"Yeah Raven?"

"What's this song called?"

The boy looked up and blushed, grinning sheepishly.

"Uh…It's I'm Still Here by the Goo Goo Dolls….it's one of my favorites."

She nodded as she listened to the lyrics and weaved more knots.

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own_

_They don't know me_

_Cause I'm not here._

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They don't know me_

_Cause I'm not here._

"Hey Beastboy?"

Pausing once again in his activities and looking over at the empath Beastboy smiled.

"Yes?"

Raven chewed softly on her bottom lip and asked softly.

"Where did you learn how to do all of this?"

His smile dimmed and he looked out at the water.

As silence was taking over the changeling finally spoke.

"When I was little-"he wet his lips before continuing. "I used to be really scared of thunderstorms, so every night that thunder hit my dad would sit up with me and tell me stories. For hours he would read me Peter Pan and Twenty-Thousand Leagues under the Sea, all kinds of things, but my favorite was Treasure Island. My dad would tell me about Jim Hawkins and Long John Silver and he would act out scenes from the book and we would swordfight and he would show me how to make knots and then after the accident…." He trailed off and took a deep, calming breath. "That's all I had to remind me of them, so every thunderstorm since, that's what I've done." He told her smiling.

Raven grasped Beastboy's hand and squeezed it gently.

He smiled at the gesture and returned it before slowing getting up and stretching out his muscles.

"Well it's been fun Rae, but I think I'm gonna head in now." He turned to leave but stopped and beamed at her.

"This is for you."

Looking at the offered gift Raven felt herself blush.

In the boy's hand laid an intricately woven bracelet with three intertwining bands of sailor's knots and several porcelain white seashells placed in randomly, in the very center however, was a beautifully carved Angelfish.

"Thank you Beastboy." Beastboy just smiled and helped fasten it onto her wrist.

"But why an Angelfish?"

He looked back and smiled at her.

"Cause Rae," he told her walking back into the tower. "You've always been my Angel."

And with that he walked into the tower, leaving a blushing empath in his wake.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Beastboy was lying in his room reading his favorite book, when he heard another loud crack of thunder and winced.

"Always has to be the thunder." He sighed, rolling his eyes as another crack of thunder hit again.

"I know I know I don't like you either!" he yelled to the sky as the sky thundered again mockingly, laughing at the boy's predicament.

Just then a knock resounded at his door.

'_That's weird,' _he mused as he walked over the various clutter on his bedroom floor.. '_Robin, Cy and Star all went to the movies so that means-"_

He opened his door and saw-

A letter

Confused he picked it up and read-

_**Beastboy,**_

_**Meet me out in the common room.**_

_**-Raven**_

_**P.S. wear your best pirate clothes.**_

He smiled-chuckling- and ran back into his room throwing on his black shants (**A/N shants are jeans and shorts.)**

A purple and black striped tank-top, brown moccasins and a purple bandanna wrapped around his forehead.

And, thinking it over- he grabbed his wooden sword and strung it through one of his belt loops.

She said pirate didn't she?

He walked through the common room doors to find a small fort built around the common room couch, three liters of Root Beer, a mega bucket of Popcorn, and a large stack of movies.

Just then Raven walked into view and the changeling couldn't help but grin.

The empath was wearing gold hoop earrings, a purple cami, black skinny jeans and brown leather boots and a red bandanna covering her hair an eye-patch and the bracelet he made her. She gave him a shy smile.

"Get ready me hearty, because a night of movie watching we are in for." She deadpanned in a monotone, before adding.

"Arrr"

He laughed and looked through the movies, one in particular catching his attention.

"Treasure Planet?"

She blushed and nodded.

"It's…based off of Treasure Island." She trailed off nervously, chewing on her bottom lip.

He looked over and smiled softly at the blushing empath, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks Rae." He whispered warmly.

She shyly returned the embrace and buried her head in his shoulder.

They pulled away slightly-still hugging- and Beastboy gingerly removed her eye-patch. Chuckling softly

"You know Rae, you're the only one who can tie my heart in knots." He whispered breathlessly as he kissed her on the tip of her nose.

Blushing, Raven smiled and dragged the changeling over to the couch.

"Let's watch that movie." She grinned.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into his shoulder.

The two sat together on the couch, finally content.

Finding the one who could tie their heart in knots

**END**

**YAHOO!**

**What did you guys think?**

**Kind of a little out there but I wanted to get it out there.**

**I had trouble keeping focus though, I'm sick=/**

**Anyways I hoped you liked it!**

**Please RxR**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
